The present invention relates to a surgical device, and more particularly to a device for stabilizing endocervical tissue during cold knife or laser conization.
Conization is a surgical procedure involving the excision of a cone of endocervical tissue with a cold knife blade or laser for pathological examination. An important consideration during such procedure is the avoidance of any charring or other compromising of the tissue during removal so that the histological characteristics of the tissue are preserved. Most importantly, the tissue comprising the outermost ring of the removed mass must be undamaged, since this is what is examined to determine the extent to which cancer or other disease has spread. The methods presently used to stabilize the tissue during conization however, are contrary to this consideration.
Currently, the endocervical tissue is stabilized during conization by grasping the outermost edges of the tissue mass with a pincher or a long skin hook. As the excision is performed, the grasping is alternated along the edge of the mass, or cone. This grasping results in compromise to the tissue, and can lead to the masking of otherwise detectable histological characteristics.
Therefore, there exists a need for a device which can be used for stabilizing and removing tissue during conization without damage to the tissue.
There exists a further need for such a device which is quick and easy to use, which has a minimum of parts, and which can be inexpensively produced.